


overwhelmed by this craving, losing patience (you're my remedy)

by lotuspetals



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, best friends! joy and kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: how did chan and woojin even get together in the first place?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 73





	overwhelmed by this craving, losing patience (you're my remedy)

**Author's Note:**

> the first part to 'falling somewhere in between (spinning round and round)'

“I can’t _believe_ you force me to come here with you,” remarks Woojin, he and his best friend Sooyoung were currently waiting outside a club in downtown tonight.

‘ **Heaven**.’ was the name of the place, nothing too intricate but again it could be deceiving him by its simplicity.

The sign was attractively bright with illuminated lights decorated all around it, almost blinding Woojin in the eyes if he continues to stare at it any longer.

“Sorry but not sorry,” she shrugs offhandedly. “You get a big break from all of that studying you have been doing this whole past month.”

That’s what he should be doing on a Friday night right now. Studying. He doesn’t like going out and he doesn’t _care_ if Sooyoung calls him a nerd for it, it’s better than attending crazy parties that require socializing with other people.

They were nearly approaching the front entrance and the security guard standing there guarding the big doors quickly asked to see their I.D. for admittance which they each pull out their plastic cards to show him proof. He lets them enter inside right away.

“Shouldn't you be, _oh_ I don't know... more considerate towards me?” chasing after his best friend. “I don't like being at this kind of scene and I let you drag me here anyway,” both of them fastly arriving on the main floor. They are already surrounded by the blaring EDM music playing from the loudspeakers above their heads.

Sooyoung who was directing the whole way eventually turns around and grabs the brunette by his shoulders. Shaking him nonstop to the point he almost becomes dizzy if he hasn’t urged her to end it.

“Jin, I already heard you loud and clear,” she warns him playfully while giving a pep talk despite the anxiety Woojin is having because of how many people were here tonight. “Chill out already. Stop having a stick up your tight ass. Come on, I know what can help you to not be so uptight.” heading to the bar right away with Woojin following closely behind her.

“Hi! May I have some suggestions for the best drinks to have for my bestie and me?” yelling out to the bartender with the pinned nametag ‘Mingyu’ to his vest for some alcohol recommendations.

Woojin’s eyes grow wide at her words. “What? _No_ , Malgeumi we’re not drinking tonight,” seeking to stop her but it was too late. She was too invested in listening to Mingyu listing off different boozes of the menu behind him that he swears on his life he had never such names before and he’s a college student majoring in nursing. How ironic.

“Don’t be such a baby, I’m only watching out for you,” handing over her credit card to pay for the drinks she has chosen for them and sliding over the first glass cup of unknown liquor across the counter to him. “Drink some of this, it’ll help you relax in no time.”

He hesitantly picks it up and brings it close to his nose to smell the contents inside. “ _Um_ , what exactly is this?” sending a questionable look at Sooyoung who lifts her glass for a cheer.

“Blue lagoon. One of the popular ones they have around here. Bottoms up,” clinging their drinks together for a toast. “May tonight be the best for you and get yourself a man who will make some good _love_ to you sweetie.”

Ignoring the last part, Woojin sips a small amount and his face unconsciously scrunching up at the foreign taste entering inside his mouth. He doesn’t like it entirely but hides it well as Sooyoung chugs all of her drink and slams the glass back down with a loud thud.

“Ah, that was so refreshing wasn’t it?” Woojin quietly agrees. “Mhm,” lying through his teeth. He can still taste the bitter aftertaste. Favorably in his part, Sooyoung doesn’t notice and she’s distracted with the DJ playing her favorite song out of the blue.

“Omg, I wanna dance now!” jumping off the stool and stretching a hand out for Woojin to take to join her.

“No thank you, I am fine,” he’s comfortable with where he is sitting at the moment.

“Fine. Remember, it’s your loss, Jin bear.”

Sooyoung ditches him to join the crowds of sweaty people and couples grinding against each other on the dance floor.

Sighing after her disappearing frame, Woojin sets down his drink, he couldn’t continue drinking. It was still too strong for him.

“From the looks of it, you’re not a heavy drinker are you?”

Getting disturbed by a new mysterious voice, he almost falls out of his seat when he meets a handsome face in a clear viewpoint. The stranger overall was wearing a black pair of skinnies and a long sleeve black crew neck to match. His hair was silver-grey and he had the most piercing black arises Woojin has ever seen but the aura he was giving off was friendly.

“N… none whatsoever, but _please_ don’t tell her,” he doesn’t know why but he felt like he could comfortably talk to this man.

“Chan. Bang Chan.”

Woojin tilts his head wondering what he meant. Then it dawns on him that he’s introducing himself, so his embarrassed self accepts the handshake after the realization hits. “S, _sorry_ I’m Kim W-Woojin,” cheeks flushing red when Chan unexpectedly place an open kiss on the back of his palm. "A pleasure to meet you."

Taking the given opportunity, he takes the seat that was previously Sooyoung’s and sits down. “Wanna tell me why a pretty person such as yourself is doing at a place like this?”

Woojin turns another shade darker. “I was k-kinda dragged by a friend here to be honest,” shyly avoiding eye contact and Chan’s eyes spark some interest.

“Hmm, is that _right_? Are you—“

By coincidence, another person comes and from the looks of it, he already had too many to drink. He bumps into Woojin on accident and the brunette falls forward. Chan reaches out to catch him but what happened next put them in an awkward situation.

Their lips met briefly in a short but chaste kiss.

“Hey, m-my bad, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Soon they pull away from each other with Woojin’s hand press flatly against Chan’s chest as Chan naturally coils his arms around his waist. They were both blushing madly after the kiss.

The third-party leaves them alone after apologizing once more for his actions.

“Uh, I hope you can—“

Woojin shuts Chan up and pulls him in for another kiss. “Take me home why don’t you?” whispering to the other with a soft smile.

“Sure, don’t mind if I do, my love.”

Somewhere in the sea of people, Sooyoung was squealing and high-fiving the person she sends for them to end up together. “Yes! It’s a success!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I didn't update yesterday ; w ;
> 
> and if you have seen this work somewhere else, on LJ under the username xiujien (that's mine!) I forgot the password to that account lmao.
> 
> so I rewrote this and switch out characters ~ <3


End file.
